La Maldición que cayó sobre Sarnath
La Maldición que cayó sobre Sarnath (en inglés The Doom that Came to Sarnath) es uno de los primeros cuentos de Howard Phillips Lovecraft. Historia de la publicación Este relato fue elaborado en 1904 y publicado por primera vez en junio de 1920 en The Scot, una revista escocesa de ficción amateur. Estilo La Maldición que cayó sobre Sarnath está escrito en un estilo mítico. Por los temas que trata y la forma en que los toca, está vinculado con el Ciclo de Aventuras Oníricas. La influencia de lord Dunsany en la historia se puede ver en la referencia a un trono "forjado de una pieza de marfil, aunque nadie vivo sabe de dónde podría haber venido una pieza tan vasta", que evoca la puerta tallada con una pieza sólida de marfil en Días de ocio en el Yann. Sinopsis thumb|La maldición... y otras historias. De acuerdo con el relato, hace más de 10.000 años una raza de pastores colonizó las orillas del río Ai en una tierra llamada Mnar, formando las ciudades de Thraa, Ilarnek y Kadatheron (no confundir con Kadath), las cuales se erigieron como grandes proezas intelectuales y mercantiles. Deseando más tierra, un grupo de estas personas emigró a las orillas de un vasto y solitario lago en el corazón de Mnar, fundando la metrópoli de Sarnath creada a la orilla de un vasto lago, atraídos por un yacimiento de metales preciosos. Pero los colonos no estaban solos. Al otro lado del lago estaba la antigua ciudad de piedra gris de Ib, habitada por una extraña raza que había descendido de la luna. Lovecraft los describió como "de tonalidad tan verde como el lago y las nieblas que se elevan por encima de este... Tenían los ojos abultados, los labios fruncidos y flácidos, las orejas curiosas y no tenían voz". Estos seres adoraban a un extraño dios conocido como Bokrug, el Gran Lagarto Acuático, aunque era más su forma física lo que causaba que la gente de Sarnath los despreciaran. En ningún momento los verdosos pobladores de Ib mostraron hostilidad ni agredieron a los humanos. Sin embargo, los habitantes de Sarnath se inquietaron por su raro aspecto y por el culto al ídolo Bokrug, considerándolos una posible amenaza (imaginaria), con lo que decidieron destruirlos. Tampoco entendían la remota antigüedad de las imágenes talladas en sus grises monolitos; preguntándose cómo podían haber sobrevivido desde épocas anteriores al hombre dado el carácter pacifico de las seres de Ib y su blanda constitución física. Los colonizadores humanos exterminaron sin piedad a los habitantes de Ib (otra ciudad que había junto al lago), por considerarlos demasiado distintos y por rechazo a su ídolo Bokrug, el gran saurio acuático, tallado en piedra verdemar; ante el cual los habitantes de Ib realizaban danzas nocturnas cuando la luna gibosa mostraba su doble cuerno. Un día, los destruyeron con sus arcaicas armas: piedras, lanzas y flechas. Tras la matanza arrojaron sus cuerpos al lago, asi como los monolitos, conservando el ídolo que representaba a Bokrug como trofeo, poniéndolo en el templo principal de Sarnath. La noche siguiente, el ídolo desapareció bajo extrañas circunstancias y Taran-Ish, el sumo sacerdote de Sarnath, fue encontrado muerto. Antes de morir, había garabateado una sola señal en el altar vacío: "Maldición". De esta forma, la mitica ciudad de Sarnath conoció mil años de prosperidad, hasta que una señalada maldición, derivada de la destrucción de Ib y del robo de su ídolo, cayó sobre ella borrando implacablemente mil años de esplendor y una población de cincuenta millones de habitantes. Una ciudad esplendorosa de fastuosa arquitectura y arte, y sofisticada civilización se produjo en Sarnath durante diez siglos... una autentica megalópolis de cincuenta millones de habitantes. Los nobles de las ciudades distantes fueron invitados a la fiesta en honor a la destrucción de Ib. Sin embargo, esa noche la fiesta fue interrumpida por extrañas luces sobre el lago y pesadas nieblas verdosas, amén de que el marcador de mareas, el pilar de granito llamado Akurion, estaba casi sumergido. No mucho después, muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad huyeron, enloquecidos por el miedo, cuando el rey y la gente en la fiesta se transformaron en las criaturas originales de Ib. Después de esto algunos de los supervivientes informaron haber visto a los moribundos habitantes de Ib mirando desde las ventanas de las torres de la ciudad, mientras que otros se negaron a decir lo que habían visto. Aquellos que regresaron no vieron nada de los que tuvieron la mala suerte de quedarse atrás, sólo ruinas, muchos lagartos y, lo más inquietante, el ídolo desaparecido. Desde entonces, Bokrug permaneció como el dios supremo en la tierra de Mnar. Vinculación con los Mitos En la historia La búsqueda de Iranon (The Quest of Iranon), el personaje del título dice: "Yo... he mirado en el pantano donde una vez estuvo Sarnath". Cuando el narrador de La Ciudad sin Nombre (The Nameless City) ve las ruinas epónimas, dice que "pensó en Sarnath la Maldita, que estaba en la tierra de Mnar cuando la humanidad era joven, y de Ib, que fue tallada de piedra gris antes de que la humanidad existiera". En Las Montañas de la Locura (At the Mountains of Madness) la ciudad de los Antiguos es descrita como "una megalópolis con tales blasfemias prehumanas susurradas que iguala a Valusia, R'lyeh, Ib en la tierra de Mnar y La Ciudad sin Nombre del Desierto de Arabia". Los habitantes de Ib son conocidos en las obras de Lin Carter como los Thuum'ha. Curiosidades *Aunque Sarnath es una ciudad histórica en la India, el lugar donde Buda enseñó por primera vez, Lovecraft dijo que creía haber inventado el nombre de forma independiente. Legado * El cómic de Batman de Mike Mignola La Maldición que cayó sobre Gotham es una historia de Elseworlds que combina el personaje de Batman con varios elementos de los Mitos de Cthulhu, y toma su nombre de este relato. Categoría:Relatos Categoría:1920